The Beginning
by Usagiya
Summary: A story in which Little Edward Richtofen finds out what he wants to do when he grows up. I suck at summaries...


**A/N: So... this is a short drabble of when Richtofen was a child, I guess. I completely thought this up while eating pocky. Seriously. Anyways, hope you guys like this. It's my first time writing about Nazi zombies and Richtofen, so constructive criticism is welcomed. This was posted on dA before I decided to post it here, so... yeah! :) Rated T for use of the F-bomb once~. **

**Nazi Zombies/Edward Richtofen (c) Treyarch**

**OCs, plot, story (c) Me**

* * *

><p>Edward Richtofen watched through his window as the kids from his neighborhood played outside, engaging in the usual activities associated with winter and the snow. The kids seemed so content and free, hurling snowballs at each other without a care in the world. The ten year-old frowned at the happy scene below him.<p>

Why were those kids so exicted over a little snow? Didn't they have problems to worry about? Why were they so goddamn _happy_? Little Edward scoffed, looking away from his window in favor of going back to science homework. After all, learning new things about science was more fun than hanging out with a bunch of snot-nosed brats who were beneath him in regards to intelligence.

Still, he couldn't stop thinking about those kids enjoying their time out in the snow. But, why should he care? It wasn't like the idea of abandoning his work just to go and play with crystalized water appealed to him in any way, shape, or form. Well... maybe it did... a little. It didn't matter, though. His parents would never let him go play outside, even if he asked. For his well-being, they would say.

Edward clenched the pencil in his hand tighter at the thought of his parents, or as he liked to call them, his birth-givers. They didn't _deserve _to be called parents. Hell, they didn't even deserve to be called care-givers! The only people they cared about were themselves and Annaliese, his little sister. To him, she was merely a spoiled little brat who got everything she wanted and had no respect for anybody. Yet, his parents fawned over the little five-year old constantly, always buying her the cutest dresses or the prettiest dolls whenever she asked (demanded) for them.

The young german boy had long ago abandoned the thought of his treatment against his sister's as 'unfair'. Annaliese was the child his 'parents' always wanted while Edward was just a mistake created by his mother. His 'father' wasn't even his actual father, or so he was told. He was just a result of his mother's adulterous affair with another man and Herr Richtofen was generous enough to forgive his wife and take care of another man's child. It was amazing to Edward that he could find out so much about himself just by listening to his father's drunken rants, which were usually always about him.

The sound of something soft smashing against his window brought him out of his thoughts. Sighing, he stood up from his desk and went to go examine what the disturbance was. A ball of snow was thrown at his window by one of his neighbors outside. He knew this because another ball was thrown, this time, by one of the boys that would constantly harrass him at school. A groan of distaste left his lips as he went against his better judgement and lifted up the lower portion of the window.

"Look, Hans! Edvard vants to talk vith you!" One of the boys yelled. The tallest in the group of boys, Hans, had another snowball in his hands and was about ready to throw it, until he spotted Edward looking down upon him.

"Awww, vhy isn't little Edvard playing outside vith us? Is it because he's afraid of a little snow?" Hans asked, using a baby-voice in an attempt to rile the other boy.

Edward rolled his eyes. Children his age were just so _stupid_, what with their unwitty taunts and lame insults. He really didn't bother hanging out with people his own age due to this fact. And also because nobody ever wanted to hang out with the tall, skinny kid hiding in the corner that liked to talk to himself. He was never alone to begin with, though. The voices in his head kept him company, even if they didn't talk much and they were so quiet, almost like whispers. The voices were his only friends...

"Hey! I'm talking to you, you veirdo!"

The sudden feeling of something cold and wet hitting him in the face made Edward gasp. It was a snowball that had hit him in the face. A snowball thrown by those... those vermin! The pencil in his hand snapped in two as he let his well-hidden feelings take control. He threw the broken pencil on the ground as he poked his head out the window, teeth bared in a rare display of anger.

"One day, I am going to rule zhe vorld and vhen I do, you dummkopfs vill be zhe first to die!" Edward screeched, taking in the suprised looks on his classmates' faces with satisfaction. "I am going to have complete control over scum like you and everyvone vill vork for me, and only me! Just you vait! Just you fucking VAIT!"

After his little rant, Edward's rage slowly diminished, only to be met with silence. For the first time in years, he began to think clearly. All the voices and thoughts running through his head had just... dissappeared in a blink of an eye. In a way, he kind of felt as free as the kids playing in the snow.

He chuckled softly at first; the rant he had screamed earlier sounding ridiculous to him. But then, it dawned on him: he wasn't stupid like everybody else was. If he tried hard enough, he could control everybody! All the power in the world, and all of it could be his if he put all of his willpower into making it happen! He began to laugh, louder and louder, until he couldn't control himself.

Tears of joy fell from his eyes as he watched his classmates run away, the frightened looks on their faces feeding his laughter. He had no doubt that they were going to tell their friends about crazy little Edward, who had an insane goal of ruling the world. He didn't mind. Rather, he wanted them to talk about him. He wanted them to tell others about the boy who would one day have complete control over them! He knew that one day, Edward Richtofen would accomplish his goal and he would eliminate anyone who decided to interfere!

Edward Richtofen looked back at Earth, grinning as he played with the Golden Rod in his hands. Soon, he would have complete control over his undead minions and he would be able to carry out the promise he had created all those years ago when he was just a small child. He was so close, he could almost taste it. There were only a few steps left in his Grand Scheme to complete...

"I vill have complete control over everyzhing!" He whispered quietly to himself, his grin never leaving his face.

"Just you vait..."


End file.
